Phileo
by Love Psycho
Summary: "Friends are relatives you make for yourself." Outwardly he might deny it, but inwardly he knows the truth – he could never be without them, crazy as they are, now that he's been enveloped within them. Ishida centric Part Two of the Four Loves Quartet


Disclaimer: Me, own _**Bleach**_? Pfft...I wish.

A/N: Thank to EmpressSaix for reviewing _**Storge**_ and to the 28 readers, huggles! You all make me smile!

For this one, I had to do some thinking – I wanted to go introspective, with a character thinking about this kind of love – friendship – and trying to figure it out. I landed on Ishida Uryū hard, because it is_ so_ him. The guy is so in denial and weird about it to boot.

So, number 2 for the Four Loves Quartet: _**Phileo** – Friendship_.

-start-

_**Phileo**_

_My friends are the kind of people who spend hours trying to drown a goldfish, but I love them anyways. ~Anonymous_

"Hey, Ishida, you're coming with us, right?" Brown eyes look questioningly at him and he automatically scowls. But he also nods as he turns away back to his book.

Why, he wonders once again, does he _always_ fail to push them away? Honestly, since when does he like to associate with a bunch of idiots?

Like now – Inoue decided they would be going to the arcade and thus they were going to the arcade. And automatically, everyone, even _himself_, assumes he will be coming.

He doesn't like a lot of noise. Ishida likes things quiet and peaceful, a book and maybe doing more sewing projects in his spare time.

Not with Inoue chatting happily about random and, frankly, strange things, Sado standing around, probably distracted by the nearest collection of plushies, Tatsuki probably having to pound Chizuru for trying to grope the oblivious Inoue, Keigo yelling and whining, Mizuiro being..._Mizuiro_ and Kurosaki. Always Kurosaki, pushing and prying and just bugging him!

Why he hasn't gone insane yet, he doesn't know.

(The fact that he probably already is doesn't cross his mind. Or, if it does, he quickly and _brutally_ stomps it down.)

When he considers his...companions, he realizes that he has no taste. Inoue is, unless it comes to book work, _dumb_ frankly, with her head in the clouds and blurting out the oddest things.

Sado is _quiet_. Too damn quiet and _big_ and honestly doesn't really explain things much. Not to mention no guy that big should be easy to forget!

Chizuru doesn't need any explanation – honestly, she's such a _pervert_.

Tatsuki is _noisy_, as is Keigo, though in different ways. Tatsuki because she's always having to protect Inoue. Keigo because he whinges like crazy.

Mizuiro does practically nothing but text on his phone or, heaven forbid, pick up older women. (How does he do it anyways?)

And Kurosaki...if there is someone out there who is more stubborn, more annoying, more in your face and more damn..._Kurosaki!_...he has yet to meet them.

(He's grateful for that – one Kurosaki Ichigo is more than enough. In fact, there shouldn't even be one!)

But...

Inoue _does_ see things differently – but in some ways that makes her more perceptive.

Sado's _quietness_ is a boon in certain times, when you don't want to talk but still need the company.

(He makes no conversation the best conversation ever at times and Ishida is at a loss to why.)

Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro are, in a way, still _children_ and honestly with the Hollows and Arrancar and Winter War he needs something light and childish in his life.

Tatsuki is not just protective of Inoue, but of others who count as her friend. She might not be super powerful, but she does what she can.

(Ishida is startled one day when she pounds some smart mouth jerk for him. He could have handled him, but honestly it was getting old. That guy never learns...)

And Kurosaki...if there is anyone so damning loyal and protective as him...like anything else about Kurosaki, that is hard to find.

(And maybe he doesn't want anyone else like that. There should only be one person that is him after all)

...they are idiots. But, strange as it sounds, Ishida finds that they are _his_ idiots.

(He will stand for them as much as they stand for him.)

So, they go the arcade, he argues with Kurosaki and somehow start a DDR battle, which the orange-haired idiot wins and brags about.

(Really Kurosaki...)

Everything is bright and loud. And when he goes home to his dark, lonely apartment, he starts to realize...

They are everything he isn't used to. Since he chose to listen to his grandfather and kept to his teachings, his and his father's relationship is cold at best. He has been walking alone and refusing to accept aid.

Frankly, his life is cold and lonely, with him all by himself, refusing to talk to his father unless it is the last and final option.

(And maybe not even then.)

As a matter of fact, when he finally goes back to his father to gain his powers back there is one thing already being worked out in his mind.

How to stick with his...companions, no matter the promise his father manages to pry out from him.

Because they are better family than he's had for a long time.

-end-

A/N: Awww...see, Ishida does care. (he's just in denial, nyah!) No offence to any characters, I swear those things came from the Quincy brat, not me! -points at Ishida accusingly-

Thank you for reading. I love it!

All readers pick up a magic gingerbread man as they leave!

This has turned into a Christmas special and I hope you enjoy all of them!

~Love Psycho


End file.
